Senbonzakura
by Yuki Kaito
Summary: There's always a story based on a character and their twin trying to capture their crush's attention. This is not one of those stories. This story is based on a pair of twins that get caught up in all the chaos, and manage to capture the ENTIRE school's attention, like the Marauders, however unlike the Marauders they are not as attention seeking.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day. The sun was out, the train station was bustling with people trying to get from one place to the next, the sound of train whistles and chatter filled the air. So far, everything was perfectly normal.

" **I'm telling you Susumu, we're headed in the wrong direction. The letter said that the platform is this way.** " a soft yet irritated voice called out in a foreign language.

" **Are you sure? Because I'm fairly certain that it was in this direction.** " another voice called out, the person pointing in the direction they thought was right.

Or so it had seemed. The Sakura twins Susumu and Purity were having another one of their daily debates, as usual. As they were having a heated discussion on who was right on where the platform was located, they were oblivious to the people around them.

They were receiving odd looks from people passing by. Why, you may ask? They were speaking Japanese in a British train station, their hair was so white that it put snow to shame, along with their clothing that they were wearing.

The female was wearing a plain grey short-sleeved button-up blouse, a navy blue denim jacket with two pockets near the waist area, two breast pockets on the outside, and a small pocket on the upper left arm sleeve, a pair of high-waist navy blue short shorts with grey leggings underneath, along with a pair of grey ballet flats. For the most part she looked normal, if it weren't for her trolley. In her trolley was her trunk, a gold beaded bag, and a pure white dove with eyes as dark as night.

The male was wearing a grey traditional kimono with sakura blossom designs looking like it's falling towards the end on the kimono, along with the traditional socks and sandals. His trolley contained of a trunk, a silver beaded bag with a big sakura blossom on the front, and a pure black raven with stormy white eyes.

Eventually a boy with raven hair, emerald green eyes, clothes that were WAY too big for him, and a trolley with his trunk and owl was passing by. And he too had stopped what he was doing to stare and wonder what in the world they were talking about. This boy was none other than the famous Harry James Potter, or the Boy-Who-Lived.

You see, unlike everyone else who had eventually minded their own business and continued on their way, he had stopped close enough to hear that they were speaking, but not too close as to invade their personal space. He stood there and waited, to see if he could try and understand what they were speaking, but eventually gave up, for he knew that they were definitely not speaking English.

After building up some courage, he had decided to speak up. "Excuse me?" As soon as those two words had escaped his lips, the two people in front of him had snapped their heads in his direction, their heterochromic eyes piercing right through him making him feel fidgety and uncomfortable. However now that he knew that he had their attention, he decided to speak again. "Excuse me, but do either of you happen to know where I can find platform 9 ¾ ?" Instead of answering him, the two silver haired twins continued to stare at him, proceeding in making him uncomfortable.

Just when he was about to give up and go ask someone else, the girl, Purity, spoke up. "Listen to the surroundings. You'll find what you're looking for. **And we will follow you, for we are lost as well.** " she had spoken in English, but had purposely said the last sentence in Japanese so that he wouldn't know that they were lost as well.

Harry was confused. He tried to come up for a reason for why she said what she had, but couldn't. 'Listen to the surroundings?' As crazy as it had sounded, he tried it. There was a little boy complaining about not getting a toy, a teenager telling their mother that they promise to write, and a woman's voice saying that at this time of year the train station was always full of muggles. 'Wait.' "Muggles?" he muttered to himself as he found the woman's voice that belonged to a ginger haired, plum lady that was leading a bunch of other ginger haired people.

The Sakura twins had also heard the ginger woman's voice as they had started to make their way over and follow after they heard her shout "Platform 9 ¾ is this way!" which happened to be in the direction that Purity had been pointing at earlier. When they found that out, she sent Susumu a look that clearly said 'I-told-you-so', to which he told her " **Shut up.** " and looked to see if the boy was following them. Thankfully Harry was smart and followed them when they had started to move farther away.

Then suddenly the woman stopped, and beckoned the tallest. "Percy, you first." The tallest, Percy, had moved his trolley so that he was lined up between 9 and 10, then ran through the wall. Just when the woman was going to beckon the other two tall boys that were twins, the girl spoke up. "Excuse me miss?"

The woman turned to Purity and Susumu, smiled and asked "First year at Hogwarts?" In which she received two nods. She laughed and said "Don't worry, it's Ron's first time as well." The boy, Ron, smiled and nodded. "All you have to do is go straight through 9 and 10 and you'll be on platform 9 ¾. Fred, George" as she spoke the twins names they looked over at her "Would you show them?" They shrugged, but complied.

"Fred, you next." the woman beckoned one of the twins. "He's not Fred, I am!" George spoke. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Fred said adding on to confuse her more. "Oh, sorry George." Fred lined up to 9 and 10, but before he ran through he spoke yet again "I'm only joking, I am Fred." and ran through, George following him.

The Sakura twins held in their laughter as they lined up with 9 and 10, Susumu lined up first, then went through. As Purity was going on her way through she could hear the boy from earlier ask the woman "Excuse me?" and continued on through to get to the other side.

When she got there, she turned and looked to see a big red train that had 9 ¾ on the front near where the light bulb is supposed to be. With a small smile, she continued on to where they were loading up the luggage. She handed the man her trunk, put her bag on her shoulders, and carried her dove, Yang, with her onto the train.

As she got on the train, she headed to find a compartment that her brother had found for them. When she headed down, she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy and his cronies. "Well, well, what have we here? A rare beauty, what's your name love?" Instead of answering, like how she did with Harry, she had stared at him, while hoping that someone would come around that area soon.

She was lucky. Just as Draco was going to ask again, a Hufflepuff third year opened the compartment door and turned to see a bleach blond haired boy and two thick brunette boys ganging up on a girl with white hair and heterochromic eyes. "Why don't you leave her alone? It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to you."

Draco turned to look at him. "And how would you know? You're just a pathetic Hufflepuff." he said, hoping to rile the third year up. But before the older student could speak, a soft voice spoke up. "The Hufflepuff house is not pathetic. In fact, they should be getting the most credit." all of the boys turned to look at where the voice came from, and as it turned out it was from Purity. "Hufflepuffs are known for valuing hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in it's members. That's more than you may ever hope to accomplish in your existence, Malfoy." Draco's face had turned the brightest shade of red in anger. She had embarrassed him not only in front of his "friends" but a Hufflepuff as well. "Let's go. I hope to see you around again sometime soon, pet." He had then turned and left, his cronies following soon after.

Once they had rounded the corner, the older student looked at the younger one and asked a simple "Are you alright?" to which he received a nod. "Are you sure?" he asked again, only to receive another nod as an answer. "I'm Cedric Diggory, what's your name?" he asked with a smile on his face, hoping to ease any nerves. "Purity Sakura. My friends call me Pure, or they would if I had any." her blunt tone and response had left him so speechless, he forgot how to breathe for a moment. "Well, I need to get going or else my twin will kill me. It was nice to meet you Diggory-san." she said with a slight smile as she began to walk away, not giving him any time to respond.

When she finally found her brother, the train had started to take off and everyone was scrambling to get to a compartment, hoping to save themselves the embarrassment of asking someone else if they can join theirs. She slid the door to the side, stepping into the sitting area, and then shutting the door. Then she walked to where the window was, and sat opposite of her brother who was creating another project to keep himself occupied. When Susumu opened his mouth to ask his sister what had taken her so long, the door had opened again, and again there was that same boy from before on the platform.

"Excuse me, but would either of you mind if I sat in here with you? Everywhere else is full." the Sakura twins looked at each other debating on whether or not to let him. Then finally after 2 agonizingly long minutes they looked at him and Purity spoke "Not at all." The boy smiled, and walked in his owl and trunk in tow. "I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" the boy, now known as Harry asked, his eyes showing his childish curiosity. The twins sighed, before Purity spoke again "Sakura (Sa-ku-da) Susumu (Su-zu-mu) and Purity." she pointed at who was who before going and opening Yang's cage to stroke her feathers and ease her on the trip there.

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion. "Is Sakura (Sa-kur-da) your last name? Why don't you say your first name first and last name last?" At the sound of their name being pronounced wrong, both twins had visibly tensed. "It's pronounced Sakura (Sa-ku-da) not Sakura (Sa-kur-da). Besides we are from another culture." her voice held slight irritation, and she was hoping that it was the last of his chatter.

Her prayers were answered, just as Harry was going to ask another question, the door slid open and a boy with ginger hair had poked his head in. "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." he sounded really timid and his body language was tense. "Not at all." Harry smiled to help ease the boy and held a hand out to the open seat in front of him which happened to be right next to Pure. The boy gave a timid smile as he walked in, shut the door and sat down.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." the boy, now known as Ron, said as he was trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said giving him a smile in return. Suddenly, Ron's eyes were wide and his breathing hitched. "So it's true! I mean do you really have the, the..." he trailed trying to find the word. "The what?" Harry sat there, as if he were expecting Ron to blow up. "Scar." Ron whispered. Harry chuckled as he pulled his bangs back to reveal the lightning bolt scar. "Wicked!" Ron breathed out, as if Harry told him where to find a pot of gold. Harry chuckled again, removing his hand allowing his bangs to fall back to their original place.

As Ron was going to say something else he noticed the girl sitting next to him petting a dove with dark eyes, he swore he heard it purr, as she gazed out the window, watching the scenery go by. "And who are you?" he asked a bit rude, but tried to be polite seeing as it was a girl sitting next to him. "Susumu and Purity." she responded, sounding incredibly bored. Just when Ron was going to ask another question, the trolley lady opened the door. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked a kind smile on her face. "No thanks. I'm all set." Ron said as he held up a bag that contained two mushed sandwiches and a awkward smile on his face.

Everyone in the compartment looked at him, as he put the sandwiches in his lap. Purity then got up, she needed something to last the ride for herself and her brother. Just as she was going to pull out some money, Harry got up as well and pulled some money out of his pocket. "We'll take the lot. Don't worry, I'll pay for it." He flashed her a smile and had her pick out a big bag of candy.

The next thing they knew, candy was placed all around the seats. Susumu was eating a pumpkin pastille while his raven, Yin, was pecking at one that him and Yang were sharing. Purity had a pumpkin pastille, Berti Botts every flavor beans, a two chocolate frogs, and had a full carton of eggnog that was pulled out of her bag. Ron was stuffing his face with licorice wands, pumpkin pastilles, and chocolate frogs. Harry was stuffing his face, like Ron, with licorice wands, pumpkin pastilles, and Berti Botts every flavor beans.

The Sakura twins were tuning Harry and Ron's conversation out, it was nothing they needed to be all that concerned about. " **Hey how come I don't get any?** " Susumu asked, clearly upset that he didn't get any eggnog. " **There's some in your bag.** " Purity said, not wanting to share her eggnog. " **But you have eggnog! That's not fair.** " Susumu said, starting to pout. " **Not my problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change.** " she said as she got up and grabbed her bag, preparing to leave. " **Don't give anyone a nose bled like last time.** " he said before she was fully out of the compartment. " **That wasn't my fault! They shouldn't have been standing there in the first place.** " she called over her shoulder as she was making her way to the bathroom to change.

 _ **Time Skip brought to you by Professor Flitwick's shortness!~ (Just in case anyone is confused, everyone one the train changed into their robes/school uniforms before the train arrived.)**_

When the train had finally reached it's destination, there was a loud, booming voice calling all of the first years. The older students climbed off first, holding the door for all the other students that were soon filing off the train. When the Sakura twins got off the train, Purity automatically grabbed Susumu's hand, telling him to be quiet when he complained that he needed both of his hands for finishing the rest of the potion he was making.

"Four to a boat. Come on, let's go." a big man said as he started leading all of the first years to the boats. The Sakura twins had walked over to a boat that had three boys; Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas. The boys were surprised when two girls came over to their boat, how would they fit all of them into one boat?

Susumu climbed in first, making sure that everything was stable before giving his sister a hand to get in the boat. Purity took his hand, slowly put a foot in the boat trying to make sure that it actually was stable. Eventually, Susumu just pulled her into his lap, not caring that it would create an awkward air, and wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure that she wouldn't fall into the water.

It was silent as the boats sailed across the Black lake, save the occasional sounds of awe, as they saw a big castle that would show up in picture books stand proudly, the moon gave the scenery a magical glow. To put it simply, it was a feeling that you would have to feel for yourself, the kind that takes your breath away.

They had reached the end of the castle, and made it up to the great big doors. The giant man led the students down several foyers, and up a few staircases before stopping and turning to face all the faces looking at him, giving him their undivided attention. "Up those stairs is someone waiting for all of you. Go on, go on. I best be off." he said as he walked in a completely different direction.

The students continued on their way going up the stairs. At the top of the steps was a stern looking woman, her hair was in a tight bun, and she was wearing emerald green robes. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." she said as she looked the students over.

Just as some of the students were becoming uncomfortable, she continued. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythern. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points

The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." and with that she turned around and passed through the giant golden double doors.

Not too soon after did leave a familiar voice called out. "So it's true then? What they said on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." the crowd of first years broke out in murmurs "Harry Potter?" Neville asked, just as curious as everyone else. The blond haired boy decided to continue "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he stopped to look at Harry, then spotted a familiar glance of white past Harry. He then decided to address her, but at that same moment Ron decided to let out a porely stifled laugh, and Draco's attention snapped to him. "Think my name's funny do you? Let me guess: red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasely."

Ron frowned, and looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron then back at Draco when he started to speak again. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he said with an over-confident smirk and put his hand out for the other boy to shake. Harry simply looked at it, then looked Draco in the eye and glared. "I think I can tell from the wrong sort myself, thanks." Draco glared at Harry, and when he went to make another remark, there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see the woman, and he went back to his original spot int the crowd. She looked over the first years, and said "We are ready for you now."

Then she turned and lead them through the double doors and into the dining hall which looked to seat a million. There were four large, long tables that had loads of students sitting in on the long benches. There was another table that was long as well, but had adults sitting on one side of it. But there was also a little stage of sorts that had a three legged stool and a fairly old, worn out hat sitting atop of it. The woman went up on the stage next to the stool. "Now when I call your name, you will come up, and be sorted into your houses." she said as she held up the hat. She then unrolled the piece of parchment and called students up one by one. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, Draco was sorted into Slythern, a girl named Hanna Abott was sorted into Hufflepuff, and a an asian girl named Cho Chang was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Harry Potter." that one name sent the students into a frenzy, asthey exchanged some sorts of gossip, he went up, sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed upon his head. As he was figuring out where he wanted to be sorted, Pure started to fidget. Not sure where she wanted to be placed, and hoping to be with her twin so she didn't feel so alone. A voice broke her out of her thoughts "Better be Gryffindor!" Harry smiled, and hopped off the stool and over to the table with gold and red. Two ginger twins hopped up and practically shouted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" at the top of their lungs.

When the crowd calmed down, the woman called out another name. "Purity Sakura."


	2. Character Info

**Purity "Pure" Sakura**

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Eye color: (right) gold, (left) silver

Hair color: white

Hair style: long waist length, parted to the left so it parcially covers her eye, wavy at the ends, straight at the roots.

Race: British-Japanese, Pureblood

D. O. B: March 14

Height: 4'8

Personality: she is a silent person, she speaks only when addressed or when she feels it's nessecary around people. When she is around her brother, Cho, or one of her close friends that she deems important; she will talk to them as if they asked her about the weather. The reason behind her silence for people is because she hates people because they are so stupid, and pathetically dimwitted.

She has a mask to protect herself from getting hurt, and to keep any sort of emotion she's feeling on the inside show on her face if she's surrounded by those she calles her close friends, she'll let some but not all of the emotion show on her face. She is a fair person; if one person gets in trouble both sides are heard then depending on the situation if one was wrong that person was punished, if they were both wrong they both get punished. She is also a very poliet person, she has all of her manners in check, and will address people by their last name and "-san", but if it's a student that's four years older than her, she'll call them "-sempai", if it's a student or staff she'll call them "-sensei". However, if she's addressing one of her friends it will be their first/last name (depends on the person) and "-kun" if it's a boy, "-chan" if it's a girl.

Back Story: Their parents sent them to Hogwarts after recenlty moving to London, why and when are currently unknown.

Allergies: Seasonal allergies (at the start of each season)

Likes: hot tea, eggnog, quidditch, dueling, annoying her twin, and other random things that she has yet to discover about herself.

Dislikes: bullies, Draco Malfoy, Professor Quirrel, false advertisement.

Schedule: Astronomy, Potions, Charms, D. A. D. A., Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Flying, and Care of Magical Creatures.

Wand: Redwood, 14 inches, essence of Unicorn Mane hair, good for Transfiguration and Charms, brings help in the most chaotic situations.

Patronus: Stag

House: Hogwarts itself (all 4 houses)

Fun Facts: uses hand magic, only pulles out wand in serious situations or if challenged in a duel, doesn't like to use wand a lot

 **Susumu Sakura**

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Eye color: (right) silver, (left) gold

Hair color: white

Hair style: long waist length, parted to the right so it parcially covers his eye, wavy at the ends, straight at the roots.

Race: British-Japanese, Pureblood

D. O. B: March 14

Height: 4'8

Personality: Creative, Self-amusing, Loyal, Honest, Guarded, Open-Minded, Unforgiving, Responsible, Touchy about his appearance, Vivid Imagination, Overprotective of Pure.

Back story: Their parents sent them to Hogwarts after recenlty moving to London, why and when are currently unknown.

Allergies: Seasonal allergies (Autumn)

Likes: creating potions and other mixtures, dueling, cold tea, eggnog.

Dislikes: bullies, thieves, liars, brocoil.

Schedule: Astronomy, Potions, Charms, D. A. D. A., Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Flying, and Care of Magial Creatures.

Wand: Kingwood, 15 ½ inches, essence of Thesrtal Tail Hair, good for Potions and Transfiguration, good for helping luck, magic, divination, and curses.

Patronus: Dragon

House: Hogwarts itself (all 4 houses)

Fun Facts: uses hand magic, only pulles out wand in serious situations or if challenged in a duel, doesn't like to use wand a lot


	3. Chapter 2 & AN

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter (if I did, then Cedric would still be alive), but I do own Pure Sakura. Sadly, Susumu Sakura belongs to my beta: Imperium 7. Anyways, what are you doing? Start reading the freaking story already!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Proceeding~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Purity Sakura!" said girl froze when she heard her name being called. Her brother nudged her lightly, and she stiffly yet slowly made her way up the steps and to the stool. Once she sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on top of her head and it started to speak.

" _Difficult, very difficult. The Potter boy was easier to place. You my dear on the other hand, are a real piece of work. You posse a high thirst for knowledge, yet do not wish to know everything, shame."_ she merely shrugged, it was true. Sometimes she just wanted to experience some things instead of reading them.

" _You also have a_ _n extreme amount of loyalty and fierce amounts of overprotection, yet to only those you think deserve it, shame again."_ she shrugged again, the hat was starting to make more sense as it dug even deeper to try and discover when to place her.

" _You seem to be ambitious and cunning, but only when the time calls for it, another shame." '_ Slythern? With the snob and his little followers? Yeah, no thank you.' she mentally thanked the hat for not putting her in Slythern.

" _You also seem to have loads of bravery and chivalry, yet it is not for an everyday time, only used for times that call for it. Shame once again."_ she paused, trying to get what the hat was trying to tell her. She didn't get what it was trying to say until last minute.

" _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!"_ the hat beamed proudly, as if it were given a body and a child that just started to walk.

Purity on the other hand, was frozen. She was placed into ALL of the houses!? What were her parents going to say? Will her brother follow her? As she was becoming caught up in her thoughts, Cedric came up and put a hand on her shoulder to try and snap her out of her thoughts. It worked, and she became acutely aware that the entire hall had their attention on her. She blushed, (all of the guys noticed that her cheeks became a cute rosy color when she did) and tried to hide her face in Cedric's chest.

That didn't really help her much either, if anything it made all of the guys glare at Cedric who picked her up and placed her on his hip and brought her to the Hufflepuff table. Because of his sudden action, she had to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his collar bone.

When he made it back to his table, he had to keep her on his lap so that she wouldn't be squished between him and the people around him. She didn't mind, or if she did she did a good job of not making it show on her face. Besides the point, everyone now had their eyes on the woman with the roll.

"Susumu Sakura!" he walked up, sat down, and the hat was placed on his head. While everyone was waiting for him to be sorted, Pure had gotten so scared that they would be separated, that she turned and buried her face in Cedric's collar bone, again. He was slightly surprised, yet he had found it cute that she had clung to him, afraid that he was going to leave. So to comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, so that she wasn't completely against his chest and the edge of the table.

While they were caught up in their own worlds, they didn't notice the male population (students of course!) glaring at Cedric and admiring how adorable and small Pure looked and was.

" _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZADRY!"_ The hall became silent once again.

Susumu had a completely different reaction from his sister, he looked nonchalant and indifferent about what had just happened as he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table. Once he had gotten to where Cedric and Pure were, he took a seat on Cedric's left. And the sorting continued, slowly coming out of it's tense atmosphere.

 **I'm sorry, that's all we have time for today. But I promise to try and post another chapter for tomorrow because it's Thanksgiving! Thank you all so much for being patient, but the chapter is so short, because I haven't been in touch with my beta, and I also have MAJOR writer's block.**

 **As you all know stealing is bad, so please don't steal ANY of my ideas or characters or I will send all the Creepypasta that I'm good friends with to slowly tear you apart limb by limb, while laughing at the intense fear in your eyes, and the sounds of your screams as they lull me to sleep. (I know that I'm sick and demented, YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT IT OUT!)**

 **Anyways, if you have any ideas for this story or any of my other stories, please let me know. I am happy to receive new ideas because new=happy and happy=no writer's block!**

 **Thank you and I love all of my readers equally!**

 **~Yuki Kaito**


End file.
